When an ingress protection (“IP”) sealed enclosure rapidly transitions from a warm humid environment to a cold, low humidity environment, the moisture in the air volume within the enclosure will condense on the inside surfaces of the enclosure, as these surfaces rapidly cool. This causes problems for a handheld computer used in such situations, which includes windows which need to be free from condensation for a scanner, imager, camera or display to be useable. While this problem has been solved in the past by the use of desiccant packs within the housing, which are used to remove the moisture from the internal air volume, therefore reducing the amount of moisture available to condense on the windows, there are numerous problems with such desiccant packs. Even an IP sealed housing exchanges a small amount of air with the ambient environment by a number of means, which will introduce more moisture into the internal volume, eventually saturating the desiccant pack. This is often detected by the windows in the housing starting to “fog up” when the handheld transitions from warm to cold environments, which is inconvenient and can lead to failures of the device in the field. While humidity detectors can be used to detect saturated desiccant packs, this can lead to significant product bill of material (“BOM”) cost and complexity increases in design and manufacturing for the handheld. Typically, once the desiccant pack is saturated, the handheld needs to be serviced in order to replace the desiccant pack, which means that the handheld needs to be taken out of service. Also, careful handling of the replacement desiccant pack is required during the service procedure: if the desiccant pack is exposed to the ambient environment for too long, its useful life may be significantly reduced as it absorbs moisture from the ambient environment.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.